


A Glimpse

by ziraseal



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: A portal appears. A familiar looking one; you’ve used Druid magic to travel from one tree to another across the world, after all. Through the portal you can see a lively festival, and you relax a little."Threats do not usually stem from places of merriment", as Percy likes to say.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	A Glimpse

You’ve been spending the days tending to the small orchards that dot your village, one of the trees looks a little sick and you’ve spent the evening sitting and talking to it, making sure it feels safe and cared for. It’s been a long day and you could go for that nice bottle of Shamalian wine that Pike and Scanlan sent for your birthday three weeks ago. 

Some of your friends, including Derrig and his wife, are just lazily laughing around a campfire and you saunter over to them. You joke around for a bit, watching as the sun begins to set in the distance. There’s a playful breeze. Culturally speaking, your people see this as a hopeful omen. A few petals from the cherry trees twirl their way down the valley.

There’s a shimmer of bright white energy. You tense, readying your faithful staff and preparing a Call Lightning spell. 

A portal appears. A familiar looking one; you’ve used Druid magic to travel from one tree to another across the world, after all. Through the portal you can see a lively festival, and you relax a little. _"Threats do not usually stem from places of merriment"_ , as Percy likes to say. 

Through the portal nervously walks a woman, and your heart... shifts? Stops? Breaks? Mends? You’re not quite sure what you’re seeing, and yet your legs are carrying you forward like a newborn colt, sprinting towards...

It can’t be her. 

It can’t be.

By the elements.... holy fucking shit what the fuck... no wait what?!?!?

The figure slams into you, knocking the wind out of you; which is rare, considering you’re the Voice of the Tempest. Arms wrap around you. A voice that you’ve only heard in your dreams mutters something in your hair. The smell. Autumn leaves and the pelt of a deer and a hint of rich earth that you like to run your fingers through. She smells like... she smells like Mama. 

In your daze, you glance through the portal. There’s a little halfling with a kind, sad smile, and she gives you a happy wave. There’s someone standing just behind her. He has one hand giving you a thumbs up, and one hand giving you the middle finger. 

Bright red, curly hair. Pointy ears. A green robe.

_Wait, is that who I fucking think it i--_

The portal closes in a flash of bright white light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never do fics this small but the ending of this episode? Gave me feels. I love the imagery of Veth and Keyleth making a brief second of eye contact. And I like to think that Artagan was watching as well.


End file.
